<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Stars by thatgirlyeojoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189439">Lost Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo'>thatgirlyeojoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Minor Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, new and improved plot, other members mentioned - Freeform, reupload, some tears I hope, tiny Minshua if you squint really closely, yep Twice's Jeongyeon as Jeonghan's sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan knew all along what the deal is about: that the heirs of Hong Industries and Yoon Electronics are meant to be wedded to formalise the merger of the two companies. The engagement is calendared next year and their wedding half a year after that, no big deal, but he and Jisoo are not even friends ─ just plain acquaintances. He couldn't care less; that's how it is when you're the eldest son of a wealthy business clan. </p><p>But everything changed when Jeonghan crossed paths with Seungcheol. For once in his life, Jeonghan never had to follow the wishes of the people around him. With Seungcheol, he could be his own person, and he felt so free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a <b>revised version</b> of the first Jeongcheol fic I published back in August 2019. I only recently recognised and acknowledged all the problematic elements in the original fic after re-reading it, so I re-wrote it to improve the plot. If you've read the original version, please forget that ever happened LOL ─ and please give this new one a go because I made a lot of changes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is <em> the </em> day. Seungcheol is restless as he opens his shop, brows tightly furrowed. Soonyoung asks whether everything is alright. <em> If you're not feeling well, boss, Jihoon and I can manage on our own for today. </em> But Seungcheol brushes away his staff's concern. He has to be a grown up man and hold up his heart tight as though it is not already slipping through his fingers and crumbling into tiny pieces by his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Well, fuck emotions. He wishes he were a robot, engines warm but unfeeling. He would like that very much now. Alas, he is nothing but a coward who cannot fight for the man he loves.</p><p> </p><p>Will Jeonghan say "I do"? What could be running in his mind right now? Will he cry for Seungcheol? Will he run away and go back home? Back to him?</p><p> </p><p>All along, he thought he had already accepted their fate, but it still hurts so, <em> so </em>bad.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol takes a deep breath and flips the sign to "We're open!" pretending he is glad to be on this side of the earth.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We are here today to witness the marital union of our two friends, Yoon Jeonghan and Hong Jisoo…"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's heart is filled with emotions so strong he can't explain or put into words. It's overwhelming, and he can't breathe properly with this stupid bowtie around his neck. His heart may burst any moment now, its content spilling by his feet for everyone to see, and it's taking all of his willpower to prevent that from happening.</p><p> </p><p>Just a year ago, he was simply a man who, despite his age, still acts like a child. He can never hope to be responsible for someone else. There is still so much he wants to enjoy as a single man. But now, here he is, tying the knot with someone he doesn't love.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo looked marvellous when they met at the doorway earlier. His hair is styled so only a quarter of his forehead shows, and his suit is dark and sleek on his chest. They joined hands then ─ as practised ─ and walked down the aisle together in a slow march, greeting the guests, as a mellow piano instrumental played all over this idyllic California venue. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan glances at the man beside him and forces out a smile, although it probably only comes out as a grimace in his poor attempt at masking his pain and sorrow. Jisoo beams back encouragingly and radiantly (he's always been better at this), making Jeonghan's heart ache even more.</p><p> </p><p>As the wedding official prattles on about how marriage is not something anyone can take lightly ("It is sacred… meant for two people who sincerely love each other…"), Jeonghan's mind wanders off ─ imagining a peaceful life with the man he <em>actually </em>loves. It doesn't need to be perfect, for nothing and no one is (perhaps except <em>him</em>). Jeonghan's only dream is to be enclosed in the protection of his love, and even though things could be difficult, they would still be able to endure and overcome all hardships that will be hurled their way.</p><p> </p><p>"I can sense how happy our groom is right now ─ he's tearing up," the official muses at Jeonghan, who belatedly realises the man is referring to him. Him, happy? What is this man saying? Before Jeonghan can react, Jisoo reaches out to wipe away his tears with his thumb, mouthing, "It's alright."</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he means it as it is. Or maybe he means something else. They have talked about this, so it should really be alright. Either way, his words only made Jeonghan want to cry harder.</p><p> </p><p>"Before we proceed, is there anyone who is against this marriage? Speak now or forever hold your peace."</p><p> </p><p>The question sounds funny to Jeonghan ─ because the very person who wants to put a stop to this wedding is none other than himself. But no matter how much Jeonghan prays for it, he knows Seungcheol will not come to get him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jeonghan can't blame anyone but himself. He knew all along what the deal is about: that the heirs of Hong Industries and Yoon Electronics are meant to be wedded to formalise the merger of the two companies. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't care less; that's how it is when you're the eldest son of a wealthy business clan. He can name a handful of friends who have been through the same thing. Their engagement is calendared next year and their wedding half a year after that, no big deal; the only issues is that they are nothing but </span>
  <em>
    <span>acquaintances</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They have met each other on numerous occasions before, yet they couldn't even have a chance to know each other deeply. Jeonghan would like to really try and lessen the awkwardness and erase all formalities between them. It would be too weird to communicate with your future husband the way you would with a school principal or the city mayor. Ultimately, their respective companies are all that matter in this arrangement. Hence, Jisoo is knee-deep with work in the US, trying to get accustomed to the company he is set to run when Chairman Hong retires in two years. On the other hand, Jeonghan is left in Korea to finish his master's degree in business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>And while doing so, that was when he met Choi Seungcheol.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol used to confuse Jeonghan a lot. Since they happen to sit next to each other in their business communications class, he started joining Jeonghan for lunch and library sessions. He would always walk Jeonghan to his car after class, and sometimes, they'd go for drives around the city. Seungcheol was sweet and gentle to Jeonghan overall but never directly said anything about liking him. Jeonghan wondered whether he was just starting to put meaning into everything Seungcheol did when the other was simply being friendly. Being with Seungcheol was nice, however, so Jeonghan just let him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you growing out your hair?" Seungcheol asked one day.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's hair was already growing past his jaws, and he even had it trimmed to rest around his nape. </p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol reached out to tuck one side behind Jeonghan's ear. "You're so beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan wasn't used to receiving compliments like this, so this was all new to him. It made his heart flutter, like he could run a mile and do somersaults, his blood rushing within him.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiled. "You're also blushing."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan blinked and looked away, embarrassment swallowing him whole.</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol tilted his head like a puppy. "Why are you so shy? I'm only speaking out my mind."</p><p> </p><p>"It's just… no one has told me that before?" Jeonghan said. "I don't know how to react."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol's mouth fell open. "What? Unfair!"</p><p> </p><p>"I think you're teasing me," Jeonghan complained.</p><p> </p><p>"But I'm not?" </p><p> </p><p>"Then you're lying."</p><p> </p><p>"That, I can't do to you," Seungcheol said with a sincere look on his face.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It was too easy to feel comfortable around Seungcheol. He was easy-going and fun. He knew when to be responsible and when to fool around, and he listened to Jeonghan well as though everything he said was of utmost importance. For once in his life, Jeonghan never had to follow the wishes of the people around him. With Seungcheol, he could be his own person, and he felt so free. </p><p> </p><p>"What are we?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol took his time to answer, losing himself in Jeonghan's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you want us to be," he replied finally.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a <em> choice</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol smiled despite the situation. "Of course, you do. You always do."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you… like me?"</p><p> </p><p>This time, the older chuckled as though he found the question ridiculous. "If it isn't obvious yet, Yoon Jeonghan, I like you. Very much."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan knew he was bound to get hurt because this would all be over in less than a year when the engagement takes place. He shouldn't be doing this. But a voice inside his head told him knowingly that he wanted Seungcheol. He wanted this man in front of him and nothing more. That this was, in fact, the first time he really fell in love with anyone.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too," Jeonghan said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>When they closed the distance between them, Jeonghan held on to Seungcheol like his life depended on it. Yes, this would be over soon ─ all the more Jeonghan wanted to keep Seungcheol for as long as he could. He wanted to revel in all the emotions bursting like fireworks inside him whenever they were together ─ until the very last spark, until it would be time to douse the flames. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Don't you think it's a little bit selfish?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked up from where she was doing Jeonghan's nails. Apparently, his sister had been practising nail art and asked whether she could try the latest designs she learnt on him. He really couldn't resist her aegyo, so he let her. She made an inquisitive face at Jeonghan after he finished telling her all about Seungcheol ─ a secret she swore to keep for him.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan took a deep breath, turning the question over in his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I know it is…"</p><p> </p><p>"Couldn't you at least tell him about the engagement?" Jeongyeon suggested, turning back to Jeonghan's thumb.</p><p> </p><p>"Then he'd leave me, and I can't..." Jeonghan trailed off, voice wobbly. "This is the first time I was able to make a choice for myself. Seungcheol, he… he just lets me do whatever they want, and I can finally breathe around him."</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon looked at him again, brows curled in empathy. She'd know all about not being able to choose what she wanted to do for herself. Here she was, wanting to do fashion design, but their parents prohibited her from doing so and forced her to take economics. It was always about the business.</p><p> </p><p>"And you know what, Jeongyeon, he takes my breath away," Jeonghan continued with a dry chuckle. It was probably too cheesy, but he had no other way of describing it, and he knew Jeongyeon would never judge him. "I can't breathe when I'm with him because my heart just swells in my chest. I just… I love him, Jeongyeon. I want to stay with him for as long as I can. Is it so bad to be selfish this time?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon put the brush back into the bottle of nail polish and leant forward to hug Jeonghan. </p><p> </p><p>"Oppa…" she said, her arms around Jeonghan's neck. "I'm sorry I can't do anything to help you. Our hands are tied."</p><p> </p><p>"You being here for me is already a great help," Jeonghan said, patting her back.</p><p> </p><p>His sister breaks the hug. "Be happy, then. While you still can."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan smiled sadly. He held his sister's hand like a lifeline, turning it over as her words washed over him. After a moment, he said, "You're right, though. I should tell him about the engagement." </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever happens after that, oppa, I'm here for you, okay?" Jeongyeon said. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded. </p><p> </p><p>They sat in comfortable silence, just sitting beside each other. Jeonghan raised his hand in the air to admire his sister's work. Jeongyeon had painted the most random and the most uncoordinated designs on each of his nails. He refused to erase it anyway because he was such a sap for his sister; he'd just parade his mismatched nails for the whole university to see.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Seungcheol laughed at Jeonghan's nails the next day. It was amusement mixed with fondness, and instead of feeling humiliated over it, Jeonghan was euphoric as he listened to the sound of Seungcheol's uncontrollable giggles. He considered asking Jeongyeon to paint his remaining nails with some more assorted nail art.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It had been a week since Jeonghan had the talk with Jeongyeon, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Seungcheol about the engagement. Maybe he was dragging it out as much as he could because he was unsure how Seungcheol would react. By this time, he and Seungcheol had been going out for half a year. However, the topic was brought up during their family dinner. The inescapable truth was once again slapped across Jeonghan's face, reminding him that there were only four months left before his engagement.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeonghan, I want you to get a haircut first thing tomorrow. We'll take a family photo," Chairman Yoon said from the head of the table.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan didn't want that because Seungcheol liked his hair, which had already grown up to his shoulder, but the look on his father's face told him he had no choice. "Okay, I will."</p><p> </p><p>Across the table beside Madame Yoon, Jeongyeon pressed her lips together in dismay.</p><p> </p><p>"Any reason we're suddenly taking a family photo?"</p><p> </p><p>It was Madame Yoon who responded with a gentle smile. "We'll be releasing the news of the company's merger with the Hong Industries in about a week. The engagement news comes after that in a few months' time. </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan exhaled heavily at that. "I see."</p><p> </p><p>The following day, Jeonghan's long locks were gone. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Seungcheol saw him with his new look at their usual spot in the library, he called Jeonghan beautiful just the same. "Why the sudden change, though?" he asked, running his fingers through Jeonghan's short hair.</p><p> </p><p>"There's something I have to tell you," Jeonghan replied.</p><p> </p><p>Apprehension dawned on Seungcheol's face, and Jeonghan hated to see that. He hated how much worse Seungcheol would look when he finally broke the news to him. They went to Seungcheol's apartment where they could be afforded some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>"Water? Juice?" Seungcheol asked as they stepped through the doorway. "Or I can brew a pot of coffee real quick. Which one would you like?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan's heart ached. Seungcheol had always been a polite and gracious host. How good it would be to keep being the recipient of Seungcheol's warmth and love, Jeonghan could only imagine. Surely the person he would end up marrying would be the luckiest person, and it pained Jeonghan to know it would never be him.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of responding to Seungcheol's question, Jeonghan spoke in one go before he could think twice about it, "I will be engaged soon."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol's head whipped around from where he was standing by the kitchen counter. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan bowed his head, hiccupping as he began to tear up. "I meant it as it is. You must have seen the news of the impending merger between Hong Industries and Yoon Electronics. That comes with my engagement with the Hong heir. I know I should have told you earlier. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol walked slowly towards Jeonghan, gripping his shoulder. "Are you playing a prank on me now?" He tried to laugh it off but stopped at the look on Jeonghan's face. "Are you?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shook his head, still looking at the floor, his tears falling like pieces of diamond before shattering on the tiles. Seungcheol tipped his chin up to look at him. "I wish I was kidding, Seungcheol. I don't even know the guy. I mean ─ I've met him here and there, but I don't…" Jeonghan sighed helplessly. "Heck, we're not even dating. We're not even <em>friends</em>. I don't love him, but I love <em>you</em>."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol led him to sit on the couch, tilting Jeonghan's head to lean on his shoulder. They linked their hands together in silence, and slowly, Jeonghan's tears created a wet patch on Seungcheol's shirt as he cried quietly. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you really have to do it?" Seungcheol asked after a while. "I mean," he chuckled darkly before answering his own question. "Yeah, probably, I just… hoped maybe there was a way we could do something about it…" </p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan raised his head to look properly at Seungcheol, still crying, and Seungcheol reached out to hold Jeonghan's face and wipe his tears with a gentle swipe of his thumb. He leant to the touch. "I should have told you earlier, but I was so afraid to lose you. I used to not care about this arrangement, but then I met you, and you were amazing, Seungcheol ─ and I fell in love with you. You made me so happy, and you gave me the kind of freedom I never had before. I wanted you for myself because after this, I'll be tied to a life I don't like. I'd been so selfish," Jeonghan said.</p><p> </p><p>"Then stay with me," Seungcheol said desperately. "You don't have to force yourself into a situation you don't want."</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I could, Seungcheol. But there's no stopping it."</p><p> </p><p>Silence swallowed them whole again, and Seungcheol merely stared at Jeonghan's eyes. After a while, he asked, "When's the engagement?"</p><p> </p><p>"In four months."</p><p> </p><p>"Then," Seungcheol said slowly, "we can still have four months together?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol took Jeonghan's hands in his. "Can I also be selfish?" he asked. "I want to be with you for as long as I can. Would that be okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan surged forward to hug Seungcheol. "Yes, Seungcheol, I want that too."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Hong Jisoo arrived in Seoul a month before the engagement, and his family visited the Yoons for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>"How was LA, son?" Chairman Yoon asked Jisoo graciously as the Hongs greeted them in the foyer of the Yoon's family home. </p><p> </p><p>"All good, sir. I learned a lot from everyone while working there," Jisoo said with a smile. Chairman Hong threw around praises for his only son, and the two old men laughed about it with their wives like it was the most hilarious thing in the world. Through all that, Jisoo looked around at Jeonghan and tilted his head in a bow.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, my son, Jeonghan," Chairman Yoon said when he noticed. "I'm sure you'll get along well."</p><p> </p><p>Beside Jeonghan, Jeongyeon held his hand. He squeezed her hand back in a silent assurance that he was okay (or he was trying his best to be).</p><p> </p><p>"Come in, come in!" Madame Yoon said, leading the small party to the back garden. Madame Hong complimented all the flowers and the lawn, and Madame Yoon pulled Jeongyeon with them to say she tended to most of it during her free days. </p><p> </p><p>As both chairmen walked ahead, Jisoo was left to hover timidly around Jeonghan. "Hello. How have you been?" he asked. "We last met during Xu Minghao's birthday in Beijing about two years ago, if you remember?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, of course," Jeonghan replied. It annoyed him that he couldn't bring himself to hate this man walking beside him because he was too nice. Maybe, given a different situation, they would really get along well with each other as friends.</p><p> </p><p>The lunch was uneventful ─ the discussion centred on nothing but business, and it bored both Jeonghan and Jeongyeon to death that they started kicking each other playfully under the table. Madame Yoon threw them reprimanding looks.</p><p> </p><p>"Would you like to take Jeonghan for a walk around the garden? Get to know each other more, you know," Madame Yoon suggested pointedly at Jisoo. </p><p> </p><p>"I was hoping you'd say that," Jisoo said genially like he'd known Jeonghan's mother all his life. Madame Yoon tittered at the response she got; clearly, Jisoo was good at appealing to the elders. "Please excuse us," he said to everyone at the table. "Shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan shared a meaningful look with Jeongyeon before excusing himself and following Jisoo.</p><p> </p><p>"So," Jisoo began awkwardly. "It's really weird huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it is," Jeonghan replied.</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged basic information during their first round around the garden and the house, but they soon ran out of things to talk about. They continued to walk in silence, in an uncomfortable march side-by-side. There must be more questions they could throw each other, but neither asked anything. When the awkwardness became unbearably painful, Jeonghan said, "This is stupid. Can we be honest with each other?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think of this arrangement?" Jeonghan asked, always straight to the point.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo took a deep breath, running his fingers through the shrubs lining the pathway they were crossing. "I can't really say I didn't expect this to happen. Given our social standing, it's inevitable that our parents would do this for the sake of business."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan thought the same, and he said so. "But do you like it that they're making you marry me? We don't even know each other that well."</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest?" Jisoo asked, as though he wasn't the one who agreed to be honest with each other the first time Jeonghan asked. "How much can I trust you, though?"</p><p> </p><p>"If you're having second thoughts about saying it because, given a choice, you wouldn't want to marry me ─ then yes, you can trust me."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that's nice," Jisoo chuckled. "Yes, I don't like it."</p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you agreeing to it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do we really have a choice here?" Jisoo said. They had already circled back to the front of the house without Jeonghan noticing, and they stopped by the fountain. The water sparkled under the sun and cooled the air around it. When Jeonghan didn't answer, Jisoo added with a shrug, "Right ─ we don't. So here we are."</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan nodded because that was true, and he knew that too. It was just nice to know what Jisoo thought. "Haven't you ever fallen in love with anyone?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo smiled at him. "I tried not to," he said. "Although sometimes you really can't help it, right? Is there someone?" he asked with a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan stared at Jisoo, trying to guess how this would impact their arrangement, before nodding. "I know I shouldn't have let it happen, but… Jisoo, I just love him so much."</p><p> </p><p>"Does he know about this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry you'd have to break up soon," Jisoo said. "Or you won't?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan pursed his lips. "I can't hurt him any more than I do now. He deserves someone better."</p><p> </p><p>"You do love him," Jisoo nodded. "But sometimes, we have to make difficult decisions." </p><p> </p><p>He glanced around before his sights landed on their car parked in the distance. Beside the vehicle stood a tall, handsome man who looked back at Jisoo. Jeonghan recognised him as Chairman Hong's secretary. Even this far, Jeonghan could see the meaningful look that passed between them, and he understood.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Jeonghan agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"If it would make things better for us, we could be allies," Jisoo suggested, turning back to Jeonghan. "You and me against the world. We don't have to force each other into anything. We're getting married, we'd have to live under the same roof, and we'd run the same company ─ so what? We could be like special roommates. This could work between us as friends."</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. So, friends?" Jeonghan asked, extending his hand to Jisoo.</p><p> </p><p>"Friends," Jisoo replied, taking Jeonghan's hand and shaking it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The more Jeonghan and Seungcheol wanted to extend their days together, the quicker the dates changed around them. There was no way they could prepare themselves for it even though they knew their relationship was scheduled to end. Soon, it was their last night together.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongyeon helped cover for Jeonghan when he escaped their house to Seungcheol's apartment, but she would come back for him by midnight. They laughed about it bitterly. "Makes me feel like Cinderella," Jeonghan told her. And she replied, "Then enjoy this last dance." This made Jeonghan's chest squeeze, so he gripped her hand and thanked her for doing this for him.</p><p> </p><p>Just a few hours ago, he and Seungcheol took it slow ─ trying to absorb all the sensation of their skin sliding against each other. They savoured every kiss and every touch, dragged every moment, and left every mark they could imprint on each other to remember this night. Maybe the bruises and the scratches all over Seungcheol's skin would be Jeonghan's version of a glass slipper. </p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes to midnight, they lay down on Seungcheol's dark room in silence, holding each other's hand under the sheets as they stared at the ceiling. "Ah, it's such a pity I fell in love with the heir of Yoon Electronics, of all people," Seungcheol said lightly. Perhaps, joking about this would lessen the pain, so Jeonghan laughed along.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, sorry for being rich," he quipped.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he handsome, at least?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not as handsome as you are."</p><p> </p><p>"That's such a biased observation," Seungcheol said with a playful huff.</p><p> </p><p>"It is ─ and what about it?" Jeonghan replied.</p><p> </p><p>"Is he good to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Thankfully, he is. Unfortunately, he's not you."</p><p> </p><p>"Too bad I wasn't born a Hong."</p><p> </p><p>"But… do you regret it? Meeting me?"</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol turned on his side to face Jeonghan. Even in the dark, Jeonghan could see the sudden serious curl of his eyebrows. "I would never regret this, Jeonghan. I just wished I could do more to keep you by my side."</p><p> </p><p>"I wish I could just run away from all of these with you."</p><p> </p><p>Seungcheol leant forward and planted a gentle kiss on Jeonghan's lips. Their foreheads stayed connected for a few quiet moments after that, just feeling each other. </p><p> </p><p>"Jeonghan, my Jeonghan…" Seungcheol sighed, his forehead still on Jeonghan's. Jeonghan, in turn, placed his hand on Seungcheol's cheek, caressing it gently. "Things may not turn out the way we want them to be, but let's try to be happy, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm," Jeonghan replied in assent. "I'll try to be."</p><p> </p><p>"Please do it. Since it's a situation you can't escape, make the most out of it. For sure, there are a lot of things we could still be happy about. Maybe we could just look back on all our memories together and smile. Maybe we could look up the same stars in the sky and think of each other. Maybe that way, we could still be one."</p><p> </p><p>"I like that."</p><p> </p><p>"And Jeonghan," Seungcheol added.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much. Please never forget that."</p><p> </p><p>"Never, Seungcheol. I love you too. And I'm sorry."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Do you, Mr Hong Jisoo, accept Mr Yoon Jeonghan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"</p><p> </p><p>Making a slight bow forward, Jisoo says, "I do." He smiles at Jeonghan again.</p><p> </p><p>"And you, Mr Yoon Jeonghan, do you accept Mr Hong Jisoo to be your lawfully wedded husband?"</p><p> </p><p>Jeonghan takes his time to reply, sensing his surroundings, waiting for the telltale sign of someone rushing in and putting a stop to this ridiculous affair. But Jeonghan is no lad in distress, and neither is Seungcheol, back in his native Korea, a knight in shining armour. </p><p> </p><p>Their romance was short-lived, but Jeonghan is glad to have received Seungcheol's heart, even for a moment. That was better than to have not felt anything at all. His days ahead without Seungcheol is going to be painful for sure, but he will do his best to look back on their memories together with a smile just as he asked.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeonghan finally says "I do," he is doing it for Seungcheol.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think ^^;;</p><p>HMU on twt and cc @thatgirlyeojoo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>